


Mother

by angel1876



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Anger, Gen, POV Second Person, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1876/pseuds/angel1876
Summary: Mother: The word for a female parent.





	Mother

You once loved your mother more than anything else.

She was the source of all good things. Of learning, food, and play. To be separated from her was to lose something essential to yourself. It is her voice that calmed you when the world was too big to handle. Strong enough to scare bad things away with only a stare, the air of demand one that none could face. Her word is law, for her teeth are sharp.

Your mother is a beast. A creature of might, of rage, and power. Her delicate, thin fingertips end in claws, sharpened edges that feel of safety.

In her embrace, it was easy to forget the ferocity she showed to others.

Easier still to forget when that ferocity turned toward you.

Once you were a creature of the moment, though whether this is by virtue of necessity or by simple youth it's hard to say. You hated the sight of her teeth, yet seemed to forget they were ever there once she put them away. The claws which sank into your skin felt somehow different than the ones that soothed and coddled. 

But time has passed, and facts are hard to ignore. Your mother is a beast, and she is still a beast when her words are soft and her edges don't hurt. 

A hundred times, she's turned on you. A hundred times you've yielded, as all do, to her wrath.

A hundred and one times, and you meet her snarl with one of your own. For you, too, are a dragon, and you have teeth that are backed by rage and fire. For once, you're as relentless in attack as her.

You feel like things should change after that, like you crossed a line that you could never come back from, but when the dust settles you both act like nothing happened.

Her claws still feel of safety. 

You hide your teeth and yield anew.


End file.
